Many services which are offered by a mobile wireless network require a configuration of the corresponding application in the mobile terminal. For example, these services comprise mobile Internet access, multimedia messaging service (MMS), e-mail service, or a push-to-talk service (PTT). The services are configured via corresponding parameters, such as telephone numbers, IP addresses, Internet addresses, among others. If the parameters for the corresponding service are not configured correctly in the terminal, the customer cannot use the service. The customer must then either alter these parameters manually, or he may have a short message (SMS) with configuration data sent to him by the network operator or service provider. Both methods are cumbersome and time-consuming from the viewpoint of the customer.
Publication WO 02/104062 A1 discloses a method for configuring roaming services in a mobile terminal of a mobile wireless network, wherein configuration data are transmitted from a data-switching network element of the mobile wireless network in existing signaling or system messages to the mobile terminal.
European patent publication EP 0877 531 A2 also discloses a method for configuring a mobile terminal, in which configuration data are transmitted in signaling or system messages.